


Out Tonight

by gaybow



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cat Tail, Costume Kink, Halloween, M/M, Murder Family, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 20:59:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9566147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaybow/pseuds/gaybow
Summary: Hannibal dá uma festa de Halloween. Obviamente ele tem um plano.





	

**_Let's go out tonight_ **

**_I have to go out tonight_ **

**_You wanna play?_ **

**_Let's run away_ **

**_We won't be back before it's Christmas day_ **

**_Take me out tonight (meow)_ **

 

Will suspirou e bateu na porta.

Não era a reação que ele normalmente tinha ao visitar Hannibal. Para ser sincero essas eram horas que ele apreciava imensamente, diferente da perspectiva de participar de uma das festas do psiquiatra, o que era o caso no presente momento.

A ideia tinha sido de Abigail. A relação dela e de Hannibal tinha se estreitado nos últimos tempos, ligação essa que Alana e Jack achavam ser positiva para a recuperação dela. Em uma das muitas visitas que fez à Hannibal ela o convenceu a realizar uma festa de halloween argumentando que estava entediada com a vida na clínica e que gostaria de passar um tempo de qualidade com as poucas pessoas que ela ainda tinha em sua vida.

Hannibal dificilmente precisava desse nível de manipulação para ser convencido a realizar uma festa.

E não era apenas a perspectiva de ter que passar a noite socializando com outras pessoas que o deixava aflito, afinal, ao menos ele conhecia todos os participantes desta, mas lhe afligia principalmente a inevitável estranheza de interagir com Hannibal na frente de tantos olhos atentos, uma vez que a natureza da relação deles tinha mudado e ninguém sabia disso. Fazia três meses que os dois estavam... namorando, ele supunha, mesmo que o termo parecesse bobo na sua cabeça quando se tratando de dois homens feitos.

Tudo começou em certo jantar que parecia como qualquer outro: conversaram, beberam algumas taças de vinho e o leve flerte que permeava todas as suas interações desde o começo se tornou forte o bastante para que a noite tivesse acabado na cama. Na manhã seguinte Will foi acordado por Jack que exigia sua presença imediatamente e pela primeira vez agradeceu aos céus por Virgínia ser um Estado com um número absurdamente anormal de assassinos; não estava preparado para lidar com as conseqüências daquela noite, sejam lá quais fossem. Mas ao voltar para sua casa em Wolf Trap lá estava Hannibal em sua porta com um sorriso no rosto e um delicioso prato de comida em mãos.

Hannibal não o deixaria escapar tão fácil.

Suas lembranças foram interrompidas quando a porta foi aberta e um Hannibal vestido de Drácula apareceu. Will ergueu uma sobrancelha.

— Ninguém me disse que a festa era à fantasia.

— Achei que estava subentendido no conceito de festa de halloween, Will — acenou para que ele entrasse e lhe ajudou a tirar o casaco.

— O que me leva ao atual elefante no meio da sala: Drácula, Hannibal? Esperava algo menos preguiçoso de alguém que usa um guarda-roupa de três peças diariamente.

— Eu escolhi. — Abigail apareceu vestida de noiva fantasma e sorriu em comprimento. — Se deixasse nas mãos dele teríamos um personagem desconhecido de algum clássico grego perambulando pela casa. Jimmy está usando uma roupa de papai Noel que tinha guardada no sótão, então temos que nivelar o nível de nossas fantasias por baixo.

— Bom, então vamos apenas dizer que vim fantasiado de consultor instável e antissocial do FBI.

— Boa tentativa, mas eu e Hannibal compramos algo para você por via das dúvidas. — Riu. — Vou buscar e já volto.

Will se virou para Hannibal novamente com sua sobrancelha ainda levantada.

— Subentendido, hein?

— Em minha defesa apenas posso dizer que não sou o cérebro por detrás do crime. Embora, admito, eu possa ter sido complacente com as tramóias de uma jovem com demasiado tempo livre em mãos. O que posso dizer? A ideia de te ver usando orelhas de gato me apetecem.

— Gato? — Will se segurou para não rolar os olhos. — Meu pai me fez uma fantasia de caixa de cereal uma vez. Nunca pensei que vocês perderiam de um velho bêbado no quesito originalidade em fantasias, sinceramente. Se ao menos fossem orelhas de cachorro...

— Sempre me abstive de proferir qualquer opinião sobre o assunto na sua frente, Will, mas devo admitir que sempre gostei mais de gatos.

— Esse é o tipo de confissão capaz de terminar relacionamentos, Dr. Lecter. — Sorriu provocativo. — Mas não posso dizer que estou surpreso.

Qualquer resposta foi interrompida pela volta de Abigail que não entregou a bolsa com a fantasia para Will e sim começou a colocar ela mesma nele. Pôs as orelhas, a coleira, as unhas postiças e começou a desabotoar a camisa do mais velho.

— Posso saber por que exatamente estou tirando a camisa?

— Gato usando flanelas é quase um crime contra a humanidade. — Pegou uma tesoura e olhou para a camisa branca básica que Will tinha por dentro. — Numa escala de 1 a 10, o quanto você é apegado a essa blusa?

— Estou com medo de saber o objetivo da pergunta. 3?

Abigail nem piscou ao começar a fazer cortes na blusa.

— Vocês dois me devem uma blusa nova. — Suspirou em desistência.

— Hannibal comprará com prazer. — Ela começou a desenhar pequenas feridas no corpo dele. — Mas não abra precedentes, ele possivelmente me levará para sua casa e me fará cortar todo o seu guarda-roupa.

Ele riu alto sem humor e observou enquanto ela tirava gazes da sacola.

— Eu estou meio perdido em relação ao quê exatamente sou.

— Um homem que ao ser ferido por um grupo de gatos geneticamente modificados contraiu uma doença misteriosa e se tornou metade humano e metade gato, assim como também imortal. Vagando pelo mundo em busca de um dono que não pereça com o tempo ele encontra um vampiro lituano que embora não goste de pêlos no sofá se tornou incrivelmente apegado a ele.

— Essa fantasia simples está ficando incrivelmente específica.

A essa altura ela já tinha enrolado a cabeça e o braço do Will com a gaze e parecia satisfeita com o resultado final.

— Bom, missão cumprida. Vou deixá-los a sós, mas não demorem a se juntar a nós. — Piscou para os dois e saiu cantarolando.

— Ela sabe sobre nós ou estou vendo coisas? Digo, além do usual.

— Ela tem dado indiretas nos nossos últimos encontros que, embora faltem com a sutileza, não faltam com a verdade, então achei prudente deixá-la a par e pedir pela sua discrição. Desculpe-me se não discuti primeiramente com você.

— Era supostamente para ser segredo? — Uma voz veio do final do corredor e Will sabia pertencer à Beverly. De uma Beverly fantasiada de enfermeira e que já tinha bebido mais taças de vinho do que deveria em um jantar que mal havia começado. — Nós trabalhamos para o FBI, nos dê algum crédito, por favor! Eu diria que havia uma aposta sobre quando vocês dois começariam a se pegar rolando nos corredores do departamento, mas SE essa aposta existisse ela seria um segredo. E nós sabemos guardar segredos.

— Imagino que seja você a ganhadora.

— Quem me dera. Jimmy tem o faro de um cachorro quando se trata de perfumes masculinos e ele diz que o de Lecter é inesquecível. Desvantagens de se ter bom gosto, imagino. Oh, estou interrompendo algo, não estou? Continuem, continuem.

Deu meia volta e foi embora tão rapidamente quanto apareceu.

— Bom, acho que isso nos polpa todo o processo de assumir uma relação. Só temos que ignorar a fofoca e a invasão de privacidade. Eu imagino a reação de alguns deles com você começando uma relação com alguém como eu.

— Alguém atrativo, inteligente, interessante... — Hannibal se aproximou.

— Rude, rabugento, uma total bagunça... — completou Will.

— Não nego que você tenha seus momentos. Creio que você sabe que encontrou alguém perfeito para você quando até traços que normalmente te irritariam em outras pessoas parecem adoráveis.

— Adorável. Eis um adjetivo que nunca imaginei ser usado para se referir a mim. — Will tentou soar sardônico, mas deixa transparecer que está feliz de ouvir aquilo. Hannibal achava a sua expressão nesses momentos adoráveis. — Imagino que a fantasia de gato seja a culpada.

— Ela definitivamente potencializa a sua potente adorabilidade. — Colocou uma mecha do cabelo do mais novo atrás da sua orelha. — O que me lembra... a fantasia ainda não está completa.

— Não?

— Eu comprei mais um adereço após minha sessão de compras com Abigail. — Se aproximou do ouvido de Will. — Mas esse apenas eu posso ver em você.

As pernas de Will ainda tremiam em perspectiva mesmo quando Hannibal pegou a sua mão e o levou em direção ao resto dos convidados.

                                                          ~OoO~

Os últimos a irem embora foram Jimmy, Brian e Beverly. Como sempre.

Beverly resmungava que queria o dinheiro dela de volta e Jimmy sobre o quanto o gosto de Hannibal era esquisito em todos os aspectos que não o de perfumes. Apenas Brian estava sóbrio e tentando controlá-los. Ele provavelmente era o motorista da noite.

Will respirou de alívio ao fechar a porta.

Gostava de quase todos os presentes ali naquela noite, mas grandes períodos de tempo socializando nunca eram fáceis para ele. A única pessoa que não lhe sufocava não importa quanto tempo passassem juntos era Hannibal. E a perspectiva de passar mais uma noite naquele lugar não lhe aquecia só o corpo, mas também o coração.

Fortes braços lhe envolveram por detrás e o calor de Hannibal fez com que Will fechasse os olhos e aproveitasse a sensação.

— Acho que já é hora de te mostrar o resto da fantasia.

Pegou o outro pela mão e foi em direção às escadas. Era um caminho que eles já haviam feito inúmeras vezes e cada vez mais a estranheza ficava para trás e Will enfim sentia que pertencia àquele lugar.

No quarto Hannibal pegou uma sacola e o entregou. Respirando fundo Will tirou lá de dentro um rabo de gato da mesma cor que suas orelhas e que possuía um plug anal na base.

— Eu devia ter esperado por isso. — Riu sem saber para onde olhar ou o que fazer com aquilo na sua mão. — Embora esse tipo de perversão sexual não seja o que eu esperaria de você, Dr. Lecter.

— Não é um desejo que eu tenha particularmente nutrido em meu coração, mas eu tento não deixar oportunidades passarem sem tirar delas o devido proveito. — Tirou o rabo das mãos do mais novo e aproximou os seus rostos. — Eu entenderei se não quiser seguir com isso, Will.

— Eu tenho que miar? — Levantou os olhos petulantemente.

— Isso seria imensamente colaborativo da sua parte, mas não.

— Então deixo para uma próxima oportunidade.

Olhou para Hannibal e suspirou fundo. Ele queria aquilo. Não a brincadeira atual em específico, mas a relação em geral. Nunca pensou que poderia estar em um relacionamento com alguém que no fundo não pensasse que ele tinha alguns parafusos soltos. Nunca pensou que alguém como Hannibal fosse desejá-lo e paparicá-lo. O mais jovem reclamava do exagero de tanta atenção, mas sabia que nunca teria chance maior de felicidade como nessa relação e ele faria ela dar certo.

Will começou a retirar a própria calça devagar com o olhar concentrado em Hannibal. As primeiras vezes entre eles foram cheias de nervosismo por parte do consultor, mas também cheias de determinação. Will costumava sentir que tinha que se esforçar para fazer jus a seu parceiro, mas com o tempo Hannibal acalentou suas inquietações e inseguranças. Eles se desejavam com igual fervor e o que faziam era prazeroso para ambos, Will podia relaxar e fazer as coisas com mais naturalidade quando finalmente começou a realmente acreditar nisso.

Quando Will foi tirar a camisa Hannibal o impediu com a mão.

— Deixe-a. — Olhou para a cama. — Deite-se enquanto faço os últimos arranjamentos.

— Em que posição me quer?

— Joelhos e antebraços na cama. Temos um último adereço para colocar em você, não estou certo?

Enquanto Will se posicionava na cama Hannibal retira o próprio casaco e pega um lubrificante no criado mudo. Ele se posiciona atrás do outro e com um leve toque na ponta da coluna de Will indica que este se empine mais.

Observa por alguns segundo e logo em seguida enche as mãos com as nádegas do mais novo, as arreganhando e apertando. Will esperava sentir o dedo de Hannibal o preparando, mas se surpreendeu ao perceber que era a língua de Hannibal a sensação molhada que sentia atrás de si. Nunca imaginou que com o paladar refinado do doutor aquilo seria uma possibilidade, mas já se regozijava com a perspectiva disso acontecer novamente.

Logo então ele sente um dedo espalhar uma substância cremosa ao redor de seu ânus e enfim um dedo entrar. Respirou fundo e logo um segundo dedo também estava lá, o estimulando com mais força. Todas essas sensações lhe eram conhecidas, mas então sentiu uma superfície fria se aproximar e relaxou ao imaginou ser o plug que entrou facilmente dentro dele.

Um silêncio se fez presente e um arfante Will olhou para trás encontrando Hannibal com um sorriso no rosto.

— Gosta do que vê?

— Poucas visões me deram tanto prazer. — Acariciou novamente as nádegas de Will. — Por que não se vira e compartilha da minha visão?

Hannibal tinha um enorme espelho do lado oposto da cama, então quando Will se virou e sentou ele pode ter uma visão privilegiada do seu estado. Expressão extasiada e um rabo de gato saindo de dentro de si. A cena seria ridícula se ele não estivesse tão excitado.

Sentou no colo de Hannibal, com uma perna de cada lado de sua cintura, e o beijou com desejo. Hannibal o segurava pela cintura com força e constantemente tocava no ponto inicial do rabo com se para se certificar que ainda estava totalmente dentro. Ao sentir que Hannibal estava tão excitado quanto ele saiu de seu colo e da cama. O mais velho pareceu entender o seu desejo, uma vez que sentou na ponta da cama e abriu as pernas. Will se ajoelhou no chão, abriu o zíper da sua calça e o olhou com um sorriso nos lábios.

— Um bom gatinho quer sempre agradar seu dono, certo?

Will deu a primeira lambida no pênis de Hannibal e observou quando este fechou os olhos e jogou sua cabeça para trás. Priorizou as lambidas para combinar com o personagem que aparentemente estava interpretando, mas logo abocanhou o membro do outro com entusiasmo. Pensou em dizer algo sobre gatos e leites, mas morreria antes de ter coragem de proferir algo deste calão.

Hannibal parou as carícias que fazia nos cachos de Will e levantou seu queixo com um dedo.

— Talvez agora seja a hora de seu dono lhe mimar, Will.

Will deixou que Hannibal lhe deitasse na cama e abrisse suas pernas.

— É uma pena ter que tirar o seu rabo tão cedo, Will, mas tenho certeza que terei outras oportunidades de ver-lo usando-o.

Ele tirou lentamente o plug, degustando o momento assim como degustava tudo o que apreciava, e logo em seguida substituiu o vazio pelo seu próprio membro. A diferença de tamanho era grande, mas Will preferia mil vezes sentir esse outro humano dentro de si. Esse outro ser tão solitário quanto ele próprio e disposto a lhe completar de tantas maneiras diferentes.

As estocadas eram lentas, mas precisas. Combinavam com aquele que as desferia. Will arranhava as costas de Hannibal não por ser um gato, mas por que o humano dentro de si nunca conseguiu lidar totalmente com as reações que Hannibal instigava nele.

Hannibal saiu de dentro de Will de repente e o orientou até que estivesse de quatro. Se introduziu novamente e ouviu com prazer um gemido desesperando do mais novo.

— Uma coisa que gosto em gatos, Will, é que suas coleiras não têm correntes — sussurrou em seu ouvido. — As coleiras não são para submeter e nem para restringir... elas são apenas para mostrar que o gato tem dono.

Mais uma estocada.

— Não sabia que tinha essa inclinação possessiva, Dr. Lecter

— Há muito sobre mim que você ainda está para conhecer, Will. — O ritmo das estocadas agora eram fortes. — Mas prometo, você conhecerá tudo

Will se jogava em direção à cintura de Hannibal fazendo com eu a penetração fosse ainda mais profunda. Nesses momentos Will era puro instinto.

Tanto quanto quando havia matado Garett Jacob Hobbs.

Pensar nisso pareceu ser o bastante para levar Will ao clímax. Esperou em transe enquanto Hannibal terminava de encontrar o próprio prazer dentro dele.

O mais velho jogou a camisinha fora, tirou os adereços da fantasia de Will que poderiam lhe incomodar durante o sono e o aninhou em seus braços, o beijando durante todo o processo.

— Se isso não fosse um ataque direto à minha dignidade eu poderia ronronar agora de prazer. — Will disse sem nem abrir os olhos enquanto era acariciado por Hannibal.

— Não há nenhuma vergonha em desfrutar daquilo que lhe dá prazer, Will, e nem de demonstrar isso.

— No final das contas apenas eu entrei no personagem. Eu esperava ao menos uma mordida da sua parte, Dr. Lecter — provocou.

— Creio que é um pouco cedo para trazer sangue para dentro da nossa relação. Mas vou levar mordidas em consideração, Will. A noite apenas começou, afinal de contas.

Will suspirou feliz e pensou que aquilo se aproximava a ronronar.

Feliz.

Nunca pensou que usaria essa palavra para se referir a si mesmo ou que estaria no centro de um relacionamento saudável e adulto sendo quem era. Às vezes não conseguia acreditar na sorte que tinha de ter encontrado o psiquiatra.

Will preferia cachorros, mas talvez a perspectiva de ser o gato do Hannibal, mimado pelo resto dos tempos, não fosse assim tão ruim.

**Author's Note:**

> E ai, como esta a bagaceira? XD Morri de vergonha escrevendo e olha que não botei metade do que imaginei no lemon. loool Tô ficando santa com a idade. u.u' (Amo Will safadão, mas nunca consigo escrever. ç.ç)  
> Tava com saudade de escrever meu Hannigram querido. <3 O SHIP NÃO PODE MORRER, GENTE!
> 
> Enfim, espero que tenham gostado, especialmente Mary. :3   
> Beijos sabor canibal gourmet!


End file.
